


Drive

by turtlequoises



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a pining mess for his best friend, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, Pining, Songfic, hints of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/pseuds/turtlequoises
Summary: It’s been a couple weeks since they moved in together. Dream and Sapnap decided to take a drive around Florida to take a break from the attention of the media.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Drive

Nighttime always had a certain emotion to it, different than the constant bustle and chaos of the day. The air felt cooler as society usually became more calm with most people resting and preparing themselves for another round of the morning.

The roads were usually not that busy either as most people were in their homes to rest. However this could not be spoken for the two youtubers Dream and Sapnap. They had been driving along the Florida roads for sometime now. Reasoning of this drive wasn’t really available as there was none. This drive was simply to let them breathe. To just give them a way to cope and take break from the constant attention from the internet. 

Silence echoed along the quiet night as they drove. Neither of them spoke however it wasn’t awkward or strange. They had known each other long enough that they could have the comfortable silence like this one. Usually these silences were over skype or discord calls, when the conversation had run dry, but the company of the other was satisfying and comforting. So they would sit there in the call for hours, neither having to say a word. 

However this silence was both familiar and different at the same time. Despite the many similar ones they had experienced over the years, this one still felt different. Perhaps it was because neither male was entirely used to the other being around in the real world yet. The real world and online had always been so different. 

Dream was the one driving as he knew the streets well, having grown up in Florida. His gaze was focused on the road while his mind was focused on Sapnap, who was in the passenger seat. He risked a glance over at the other male and found him staring out the window, lost in thought. The older male quickly stared back at the road, not wanting to be caught looking at his best friend in a certain way.

Truthfully Dream wasn’t sure whether it was a good or bad idea to be on this drive. He needed to clear his thoughts however that was hard to do when the main source of his thoughts was in the car next to him. 

They had only recently moved in together so naturally Sapnap had become even more a part of the stream of thoughts through Dream’s head. However emotions always seemed to make things more complicated. So when Dream started experiencing different emotions and feelings towards Sapnap, that was when the thoughts became more rapid and sudden.

As the dirty blond was thinking, he found his gaze drifting to the view of the ocean from the road. He was used to seeing the ocean, however he always found his attention drawn to it whenever it did appear in sight. The ocean was so immense with depths that hadn’t even been explored yet. Perhaps in a way it reminded him of his own feelings, specifically towards Sapnap. 

The feelings felt like there were always there but really surfaced when Sapnap was fully in real life. There was so much depth and hidden emotion that Dream hadn’t even tried yet to dive deeper into. Reasoning for this could be because of fear. People were fearful of the ocean, so Dream could possibly be scared of his own feelings. Perhaps this fear came from how much he didn’t know about these emotions. They felt so wild and confusing now that they had become more open to him. 

Despite the rising tide of these emotions, Dream felt an urgency to keep them hidden which was unusual for him. He and Sapnap had grown very close over the years. They weren’t afraid to tell the other about anything. However Dream wasn’t sure if he could tell Sapnap about this. Their friendship was strong and had high importance to Dream. Part of him knew that Sapnap might be understanding and they could move on. Or maybe more than understanding, maybe a change in the relationship. He knew Sapnap would flirt and make jokes in that area. They were just jokes though, Dream had to constantly remind himself of that. He felt sure that Sapnap didn’t feel anything close to how he felt towards him. Just because they made eye contact longer than they should didn’t mean it was mutual, just because Dream could’ve sworn he sees something whenever Sapnap looks at him doesn't mean there’s something there. At least this is what Dream keeps telling himself. He doesn’t want to give himself false hope.

Hope. He didn’t want to give himself this but the more time he spent with Sapnap the more the hope wouldn’t leave. The hope of being able to hold Sapnap close to him as they fall asleep, the hope of feeling their lips connect with neither wanting to pull away until they had to. Hope of simply being able to be with Sapnap. 

Dream left out a soft sigh as he managed to finally stop his rushing river of thoughts. The ocean faded from view and he went back to looking at the road. He thought this drive was going to be able to help him clear his head, however it was doing the opposite. Now his head felt like it was only focused on two things. The drive and Sapnap. Two things he valued in this moment, well the latter he always valued. He cared deeply about Sapnap and didn’t want to drag him into the ocean of feelings. So that was why he was trying to not let himself get this hope.

As the ocean became farther from view, Dream found his head being able to be more clear. Perhaps the ocean was a fair representation of his own thoughts and feelings. An ocean that needed exploring, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to take that plunge yet. He wasn’t even sure if he could take it alone. All of this felt sudden and confusing, this wasn’t something to be settled quickly. He needed time to process these emotions and possibly even begin to tell Sapnap about this. 

However these were thoughts for another day. For now he focused on the drive ahead of him. The drive alongside the deep and complex ocean. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Dreamnap oneshot. I wrote this while listening to Drive by Halsey so that was the main inspiration. This was also a bit of a test to see if I could write with no dialogue. Hope you liked it. Feel free to comment. I really appreciate it. Have a great day!


End file.
